


The umbrella academy kink meme fills

by chaza1908



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pseudo-Incest, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: This is a book for prompt fills from the umbrella academy kink memeBtw I will only do vanya/??? Prompts because vanya needs more fanfictionHere is the kink memehttps://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?page=1#comments





	1. Vanya/Diego Books

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt
> 
> Vanya/Diego Books
> 
> Also they didn't specify an age so I'm making it after five comes back but there is no apocalypse and Leonard/Harold was Vanya's boyfriend for about 2 years before her dad died and then they broke up

"What are you doing" Vanya turns her head to so she can see her brother

"What does it look like....I'm reading, so go away"

 "What are you reading" Diego asks getting closer to try and see the title "beautiful secret......sounds crap"

 "It's not, ok, it's about this London based engineer who get sent on an extended business trip to the Big Apple for work that’s up close and personal with a hunky urban planner" she says taking the book back off of him and pushing him away

"So.........it's porn"

"IT'S NOT PORN DIEGO" she shouts blushing "its an erotic novel"

 ".......So porn then"

 "Ugh go away" Diego actually kinda listens to her and goes and sits at the end of her bed to clean his knives

About 10 minutes later Diego speaks up again

 "So what....does this stuff turn you on" Vanya just glares at him "What...I'm just asking. I mean I'm sure it can't compare to the real thing"

 "I wouldn't know" Vanya answers quietly

 "Wait......really like you and that Leonard guy never fucked"

 "DIEGO.....no we didn't he....he never wanted to"

 "His loss, bet your a beast in bed"

 "HEY, I'm your sister remember! It's weird enough what luther and Alison do"

 "Well I mean....we aren't blood related" he says while running his hand up vanya's bare leg where she is wearing a skirt

 "I don't know Diego.......we grew up together"

 "Hey that doesn't stop Allison and Luther from fucking" he has his hand on her knee now "...how about this.....you keep reading your book and I will take care off you......'down here'" he runs his fingers very lightly over her crotch

 "Okaay" Vanya continues reading while Diego gets to work getting her off

 "Van, lift up a second so I can get your underwear off" without saying a word vanya lifts her lower body so Diego can pull off her panties, He starts rubbing her with his thumb going lightly at first cause vanya isn't used to this.

After about 2 minutes of that he lowers his head and starts gently licking vanya, all the little moans she makes turns him on more making him lick harder, he gently presses his fingers against her entrance looking up to get permission he sees the list in her eyes with he book abandoned at her side.

She nods and he gently pushes one finger in listening out for any sounds of pain he pushes another and goes a bit faster in repeating that until he has three fingers pounding in and out of Vanya, she starts moaning louder until she finally screams his name into her pillow and relaxes

 "See good you it's better than a book" Diego laughs a bit trying to take his attention away from his throbbing erection

 "Yeah.....book.....better" vanya says sleepely as she fades off, Diego decides that's his queue to leave so being the good brother he is, he pulls up her underwear and and tucks her into bed before leaving to take care of himself


	2. I heard a rumour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the prompt
> 
> Alison/Vanya Rumour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for this one I'm not doing smut because my vision of this isn't smutty

~~~~03/07/2002

Dear Diary, Today Vanya told me something crazy, apparently she is in love with me.....I don't know what to do, I'm not gay but I don't want to break her heart, I have to go mom says dinner is ready TBC

Love Allison 💋

 

04/07/2002

Dear Diary, Today is weird first we have like an earthquake at 7am and then a few hours later dad tells us Vanya is ill and has to be quarantined. It's wierd....she seemed fine yesterday

love Allison 💋

 

08/07/2002

Dear Diary.......I think I did something horrible today, dad told me that he needed me for a special assignment. I was really excited normally Luther only gets the special assignments, so dad asked me to come with him and we went down to this huge bunker thing under the house.....there was this cage thing in the middle and I could see vanya inside at first that didn't bother me cause dad said she was ill but then he pulled me away and told me I needed to rumour Vanya to think she's ordinary......and I did it

I think I took away vanya's powers

 

09/07/2002

Dear Diary, vanya is out of quarantine.......I tried to talk to her about her loving me but....she doesn't remember.........what did I do to her?

 


End file.
